


Follow Me Down

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre teen wolf, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Braeden and Kali met once before and sex has behind a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Down

Braeden is in the bar when she first spots Kali.

The Alpha is flirting with a woman, one hand sipping her drink, the other on the woman's arm.

Kali catches her eye and Braeden grins, watches as Kali realises who she is. Her lips pull back in a snarl, nails lengthening into claws, digging into her companion's forearm deep enough to draw blood.

Gotcha.

The woman cries out, wrenching her arm from Kali's grip and practically running away. Kali either doesn't notice or doesn't care, not breaking eye contact with Braeden.

Braeden grins, wiggles her fingers in a wave and downs her shot, just to irritate the other woman. Kali's eyes flash and she tilts her head towards the exit, signalling to take this outside.

Still grinning, Braeden gives a nod and makes her way out with an extra swing in her hips.

Kali's outside before she is, hip cocked and picking her nails with mock boredom.

"I've heard of you," Kali says, falling into a crouch.

Braeden smirks, feels her skin flush with the warm wave that runs through her. "I know."

Kali growls and launches but Braeden is prepared. As she spins out the way, she reveals the blade that was tucked into her jeans and swipes at Kali, managing to slash her stomach and make a thin cut.

This blade is a favourite of hers; made from white oak and wolfsbane, it's lethal to most supernatural creatures.

Kali hisses at the sting but recovers easily, dropping to swipe her leg out in an attempt to trip Braeden up.

She dodges Kali's attacks, grunting with the effort.

But then Kali fakes a move to the left, grabbing her outstretched arm and swings her, slamming her back into the brick wall.

It hurts, and Braeden curses, ready to spring forward but Kali's body covers her own, holding her arms above her head and catching her lips in a dark, filthy kiss.

Her hand tightens around her weapon even as she kisses back, tilting her head for a better angle.

"I should kill you right here," Kali pants, bringing a hand down to her throat. She squeezes, hard enough to make her gasp and arch, but not enough to actually cut off her air supply.

"You could," Braeden breathes. "Or..."

In the next second Braeden twists them so Kali has her back to the wall and one of her legs is wedged between the Alpha's.

"I can get you off," she offers, getting a hand under Kali's shirt and lightly scraping her nails against the other woman's stomach, ghosting along the already healing wound there.

Kali smirks and tilts her head down. "You sure you're up to it? I'm a hard woman to please."

Braeden laughs quietly and digs her nails into the cut. Kali hisses in response, fangs extending as she aims a bite at her throat.

"No biting," she teases, even though she means it. She likes being human, and it makes it all the more sweeter when she beats her targets. The look on their faces when they realise they're about to be killed by a human? Priceless.

"Scared, princess?" Kali grins, showing teeth.

"You wish," Braeden says and kisses the other woman, mostly to shut her up. As fun as the verbal foreplay is, Braeden wants to get off.

Kali lets out a breathy moan, hands dipping beneath Braeden's jeans to cup her ass.

"Is this how you've survived this long?" Kali pants when the kiss breaks.  "Whoring yourself out to save your ass?"  

"Usually I kill people." Braeden mouths at Kali's throat, popping the button on Kali's pants to wiggle a hand inside, rub at her clit in slow circles through her underwear.

"A girl after my own heart," Kali's laugh ends up a moan, rutting into her hand.

Braeden lets out a muffled moan in reply as Kali slips a finger into her from behind. The angle is awkward but Braeden appreciates having something inside her, something to squeeze and grind back into.

There's no talking after that, just their moans blending together and the occasional drunken voice as people leave the club. At some point they started kissing again, sloppy desperate kisses as they get closer to coming.

Kali comes first, body tightening and seizing against Braeden's. Braeden rides her through her orgasm, still stroking at the Alpha's clit until she taps her arm.

It's a surprise when Kali twists them so Braeden is pressed against the wall, how they first were, and Braeden gasps in surprise, legs a little shaky with how close she is.

Kali kisses her through her orgasm, lips moving almost sweetly against her own.

They stand there for a few minutes, just panting into each others mouth when Kali pulls back, brings her own fingers to her mouth to suck on them, cleaning the digits of Braeden's juices.

She presses those fingers under Braeden's chin, lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Next time we meet, I'm going to slice your throat open."

Braeden leans close, their lips just shy of touching. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
